Premier mot
by CharlotteTea
Summary: Un jeune Sherlock dit son premier mot sous les yeux attendris de ses parents et de son grand frère *oui je sais mon résumé craint...*


**Avant toute chose** **:**

 **Je ne possède aucun droit sur la série** _ **Sherlock**_ **qui est la propriété de Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, série inspirée des romans et nouvelles de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

 **Le premier de Sherlock**

-Allez Sherlock ! Dis papa. Papa. Ppppppa-pa.

Mrs. Holmes regarda son mari, attendrie. Il avait dans ses bras un petit Sherlock d'un an et demi qui regardait son père d'un air indifférent, l'air de dire : « laisse-moi tranquille avec tes vocalises… ». Le petit garçon essaya alors, tant bien que mal, de se libérer des bras de son géniteur.

-Laisse-le tranquille, Arthur. Tous les enfants vont à leur rythme, il finira bien par parler, dit Mrs. Holmes à son époux. Ce dernier lui répondit par une moue et laissa leur fils s'en aller en courant.

-Je sais, Enola mais… à son âge, Myc faisait déjà des phrases complètes… et puis son premier était « maman ». Je suis tout de même un peu jaloux !

Mrs. Holmes rit et embrassa tendrement son mari.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle. Sherlock va très bien, laisse-lui du temps.

Mycroft, âgé de huit ans, était tranquillement dans la bibliothèque de Mr. Holmes en train de lire _L'île aux trésors_ de Robert Louis Stevenson, livre qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement et que son père lui lisait tous les soirs.

Rien ne pouvait l'interrompre dans sa lecture. Excepté peut-être son petit frère.

Sherlock ouvrit tout doucement la porte qui grinça un peu, ce qui mit Mycroft en alerte. Lorsqu'il vit que Sherlock s'avançait vers lui, il eut un soupir d'agacement.

-Pff… qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sherlock ?

Le bambin grimpa dans le fauteuil où se trouvait son frère, et désigna le livre de ses petites mains. Mycroft soupira de plus belle. Il aurait voulu un peu plus de calme et de paix. Mais il se résigna lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son petit frère. De ses grands yeux bleus pétillants, Sherlock le toisait et il arborait une petite moue qui réussit à attendrir Mycroft.

-Bon… D'accord. Tu as gagné. Mais arrête-moi tout de suite ces yeux de chien battu !, dit Mycroft, agacé.

Sherlock arbora un sourire de triomphe tandis que Mycroft commençait sa lecture.

A la grande surprise de son frère, Sherlock était calme et semblait envoûter par l'histoire de pirates.

-Myc ? Sherlock est avec toi ? demanda Mr. Holmes, du salon.

-Oui papa ! répondit l'intéressé.

Mr. Holmes rentra alors dans la bibliothèque.

-C'est l'heure de sa sieste, dit simplement leur père en prenant le petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés dans ses bras.

Sherlock essaya de se dégager, en vain.

-On ne discute pas, jeune homme ! Laisse ton frère tranquille et viens faire ta sieste !

Le bambin se mit alors à pleurer et continua de repousser son père qui sortait de la bibliothèque sous les yeux amusés de Myc. « Enfin un peu de paix… », se dit ce dernier.

-Sherlock, s'il-te-plaît, arrête cette colère ! s'énerva Mr. Holmes.

Sherlock ne voulait pas arrêter de pleurer et donnait des coups de pieds à son père.

-Mmmhh…. Mmmhhh….

Il tendait les bras vers la bibliothèque pour se faire comprendre mais cela n'atténuait pas l'agacement de son père qui ne voulait qu'une chose : que son fils se taise.

-Sherlock….

Mr. Holmes allait appeler sa femme en renfort lorsque Sherlock hurla un nom, le premier nom et mot qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé.

-My… Mycwoft ! Mycwoft !

Son père le regarda, abasourdi et le bambin continuait de hurler et se débattre.

-Oh mon dieu… Enola ! Mycroft ! appela Mr. Holmes. Venez voir !

Mrs. Holmes accourue tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda précipitamment la jeune femme.

-Comment ?! Sérieusement ?

A ce moment, Mycroft arriva, son livre toujours dans les mains. Sherlock cessa immédiatement de pleurer et tendit ses petits bras vers son frère aîné.

-Mycwoft, Myc !

Mrs. Holmes se mit à pleurer et prit avec joie son fils cadet dans ses bras en le couvrant de baisers. Mr. Holmes en fit de même. Mycroft, quant à lui, restait figé sur place, incapable de parler. Le choc ? L'émotion ? Aujourd'hui encore, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui l'a fait réagir de cette façon (même si au fond, il était tout de même un peu ému).

Sherlock, dispensé de sieste pour cette après-midi, se dirigea vers son grand frère et lui tendit une énième fois les bras.

-Myc !

Mycroft le prit alors dans ses bras et lui fit un petit bisou le front.

-Je t'aime, tu sais, dit-il simplement à son petit frère.

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et une petite larme coula sur son visage rempli de taches de rousseur.


End file.
